He does it by book
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and his daughter made a book for Belle, what will she say at the end. Rumbelle oneshot


**Me: disclaimer I do not own once upon a time**

**Harmony: yeah she only owns me sweeties, enjoy the story **

* * *

"Mama!"

Belle looked up from the book she was reading, to see her three year daughter running towards her with a book in her hands. Belle smiled and put the book she was reading on the table next to her.

"Yes Harmony, what is it?" Harmony looked up at Belle then climbed into her lap. Belle looked down at her. If someone asked Belle to describe her daughter she would have trouble because of her ever changing appearance, however she could pin out three things that don't change, her hair colour was a reddish brown much like Belle's, her eyes where light brown-hazel, and her smile was just like Rumpelstiltskin's so playful and cheeky.

"Papa and I made this for you!"

Harmony handed Belle the book. The book looked like a children's story book. It had a hard brown cover, silver and gold thread intwined together for the border and a gold thread monogram for the title. 'Of coarse he'd use magic' she thought.

"Can you read it to me?" Harmony asked

Belle smiled at her and opened the book.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman and a beastly man. The woman was brave and responsible she gave her life to the beastly man to save her kingdom, she also defied the man's wishes when it came to the safety of others."

Belle laughed at the memory of her releasing the prisoner from the dungeons.

"The man was cruel and vicious he took the beautiful woman from her kingdom, he also torched a man just for stealing for him; but under that mask was a coward in love with the beautiful woman."

Harmony giggled "silly man too afraid to say he woves her."

"The woman was cleaning in the room the man was spinning in, she ask him why he span and he told her why, he ask why she was up on the ladder and explained why, she wanted to open the curtain but he nailed them down, she gave a final tug before she fell down. He caught her just in time she was lucky he was there, the light hit the room, the woman glowed and the mans skin sparkled"

Harmony's smile dropped "mama is this story about that stupid twiwight book you read to me wast week the one with the girl who's always sad and the sparkling fairy?"

Belle laughed at her daughter question "no dear your papa didn't like that book either, I don't think he'd write a book about that."

Harmony's smile was back "good I don't wike that book and I hate fairies especially sparkling fairies that say there vampies!"

Belle laughed again and continued "the man had never been more in love so he sent her out to get some straw. 'You trust me to come back?' The woman said. The man replied 'No! I trust you'd never come back.' But to the mans hope the woman did. The woman loved the man that she wanted to free him from his curse. The man was angry when he found out and told her to leave, the woman did what she was told and left. The man was sad, he missed her so much, he want to go and find her but he never did, he was too afraid. After a week had gone by someone informed him that she was dead, the man had never been more upset."

"No!" Harmony squealed "that's not right, she has to be alive or else this man will never be happy"

"Hold on Harmony, look we still have more pages to read" Belle said calming her daughter down.

"Ok" she said

"Two years had passed and a cures had engulfed his land taking him to a different world, he didn't remember who he was. He owned a little pawn shop and the whole town, people where still afraid of him. Twenty eight years had passed by before the man remembered who he was and he remembered what he did, he was mad but never blamed himself for his own doing. One night he was closing up his shop when someone entered. 'I'm sorry but I'm closed' the man said. He turned around to see the woman standing before him."

"Yay happy ending" Harmony cheered

"Hold on dearie your mother still has one more page to read" Belle and Harmony turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning on the back of the chair.

"Is that so" Belle said "then why don't we let your father finish it"

"Yeah! papa read it or I'll turn you into a toad" Harmony said wriggling her fingers at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh my I better read it then" he chuckled before reading the last page

"The man and woman were finally together again, and together they had a daughter and lived happily in castle. But that's not the end after all they had been thought the man finally had enough courage to ask the woman a question. He does it by book, on the very last page lied three simple words to end this story and those words are. Marry Me Belle"

Belle looked at the book

"Harmony, dear it getting late go find your brother and ask him to put you to bed" Rumpelstiltskin said hugging his daughter goodnight.

"Ok papa" Harmony said as she broke the hug and ran down the corridors to find Bealfire.

Belle was still looking at the book before Rumpelstiltskin lifted her out of the chair and held her in his arms. Belle now looked at him smiling now.

"I'm glad you read the last page now" Belle said

"I had to dearie or I was a toad" Rumpelstiltskin giggled

"She gets that from you, you know" she smiled

"So now the question everyone wonders" he said stepping back a bit "will the beast get the answer he wants from the beauty or not?"

"Do you even read?" Belle asked as she lifted the book to his face. On the last page under the last sentence was one little word that said "YES."

* * *

**Me: aww now ain't sweet**

**Harmony: yeah but I still can believe papa used me for that sweetie maybe I should have turned him into a toad. **

**Me: but you won't **

**Harmony: I know, I love my papa**

**Me: please review and none on my spelling, gramma and story structures. You're people who like reading other people's ideas not my English teacher**


End file.
